Different Circumstances
by T.D. Sugoi
Summary: In which the Kyuubi is not a malevolent being bent on destruction, and rather an extremely cute little girl bent on helping Ant-san and Ant-kun. Naru/FemKyuu, On-hold until I come to terms with my Dad's death.
1. Prologue

_**This piece is unedited**_

**Hello people who have me on "Author Alert" (and the vast majority of you leeches whom will latch onto any story with Naruto and Kyuubi as main characters)! This is my latest attempt at a piece of writing, called "Different Circumstances". We operate under the assumption that the Kyuubi is:**

**1) Female**

**2) A kid.**

**You'll find it's more humour-based than adventure-based, as indicated in the genres.**

**This is, as of now, a story. So if you like it, let me know. If you don't, oh well. Shoutout to "trsofnaruto," my new writing partner! (I beta for her, she encourages me. C'est bon, nest-ce pas?)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Goodnight Okaa-chan," A small red-haired girl mumbled.

A similarly red-haired woman smiled softly. "Goodnight, Yue-chan."

Yue closed her eyes, and a light smile began to adorn her young face. Her golden eyes fluttered one last time before she closed them and dreamt of crushing cute little bunnies with her maw.

Suddenly; she was jolted awake when she felt a pull on her entire being. Yue's eyes widened in awe when she noticed the small trees beneath her, and the tiny black ant.

"I've done it!" The ant cackled. "I've summoned my pet, the Kyuubi no Kitsune once more! I will reign victorious over those bastards from Konoha! Now go, my pet! Attack Konoha!"

Yue stared blankly at the little ant, and prodded it with her foot. The ant went flying, and it impacted upon the ground with a thud. After a moment of silence; the ant slowly got up and began to tremble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you to go attack Konoha!"

Yue tilted her head to the side and prodded the ant with her tail. This time, the ant went flying straight into a tree. Yet, right when the ant was about to hit the tree; it phased directly through the tree, and all subsequent trees behind it.

An hour later, the ant came back; panting. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I'll give you your treat as soon as you attack Konoha damn it!"

Suddenly Yue giggled – which sounded strangely like a malevolent cackle – "You swore!"

The insignificant ant was blown into the ground by the force from her giggles, and it let out a pitiful growl. "You _will_ attack Konoha," It hissed, "or else."

Yue moved her head downwards and prodded the ant with her nose. It flew extremely high into the air, and as she tracked his movements in awe; he was soon lost from even _her_ sight.

After two days of sitting rather restlessly, waiting for her new playmate, the ant finally came back. "You're finally back! I was _so_ bored! Let's play some more!"

The ant stomped over to Yue and poked her in the foot. "You know what?!" He formed an extremely large chakra construct in the shape of the ball; similar to what he had seen that blasted Namikaze Minato do. "Fetch!" He threw the ball in the general direction of Konoha.

After staring at the ball for a moment, Yue shrugged and began to run through the forest to retrieve it. After all, if her playmate lost one of its toys; it was her duty as a friend to return it, right? She ran through the thick forest; trampling trees and squirrels underneath her gigantic feet. She was so focussed on getting the chakra construct back, she didn't notice when her eyes and fur turned red in some half-hearted attempt to blend into the forest of mahogany trees.

Meanwhile, the chakra construct crashed into a large building which seemed like a hospital; jolting Namikaze Minato awake. Minato looked at his wife, Uzumaki Kushina when she suddenly groaned in pain. "Minato-kun! What was that?!"

"I don't know," He confessed. "I…"

"Go," She replied weakly. "Just… _Get a damn medic in here!"_

Minato nodded frantically, and he quickly signalled for a doctor to come in. Coincidentally, that one doctor was a busty blonde-haired woman whom was visiting her goddaughter when she was supposed to be giving birth. "Kushina-chan! Are you alright?"

"Tsunade-obaa!" Kushina muttered. "I think… The baby's…"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "It wasn't due for another two weeks…"

Any further musings were cut off by Kushina's subsequent groan of pain. Tsunade's head shot up, and she quickly went to Kushina.

Meanwhile, Minato had just spotted Yue running towards Konoha with a grin on her face – making her seem like a fox bent on destruction. As any man in his place would do, Minato paled and nearly pissed himself. After stopping himself from emptying his bladder and bowels, he signalled for all the ninja to get into defending position.

In three minutes, all active Jōnin were standing outside of the gate, and Minato was poring over scrolls to find a method to stop the Kyuubi if worst came to worst. "Shiki Fūjin…?" Minato muttered. He ran a hand through his blond hair and paled even further. "Oh god… Please let this be a false alarm…"

Yue was still bounding towards Konoha; her tails wagging behind her. Sadly, the movement of her tails caused an immense amount of natural disasters.

In Tsuchi no Kuni, the mountain which Iwagakure no Sato was built upon, turned out to be a volcano when it erupted.

In Mizu no Kuni, the foolishness of building your home on an island without protective seals keeping the water away was proved, when the small islands began to flood. Only the fast thinking of the Yondaime Mizukage prevented the destruction of the country.

Yue finally stopped in front of Konoha and she looked around for the ant's ball. As she looked from side to side, she finally remembered something her Okaa-chan said.

_"Yue-chan, sometimes what you're looking for is right behind you… buried ba—"_

To this day, Yue wondered why her mom blushed and suddenly stopped herself from finishing the sentence. It sounded like she was going to say "ball…?"

Either way, Yue turned a full 180 degrees. In the process, one of her tails whacked an unfortunate Konoha Jōnin – Umino Iruma – into a tree; instantly killing him. The other Konoha-nin were angered when they saw poor Iruma fly into the tree, and they attacked.

When Yue felt an ant strike her legs with its blue life force, she shook her leg instinctually.

The ant went flying, muttering something about fate.

At the same time, Uchiha Mikoto was running to the hospital for a check-up with her doctor regarding the state of her foetus. The same ant which had attack Yue suddenly flew into Mikoto's stomach; knocking her a few metres back. She would later learn that her foetus had suffered trauma to its undeveloped skull; causing it to be single-minded to the point of destruction.

Yue suddenly whipped around again to glare at the Konoha-nin, and her tails whipped once more. A massive fissure formed in front of her, which buried and killed several Jōnin of Konoha. Among them, was Inuzuka Rin, who'd casually disregarded her sensei's suggestion to stay and look after his wife.

After watching Rin get buried by the heartless monster, Hatake Kakashi saw red. He, in fact, had been the one who suggested they went to the frontlines and 'saved' Konoha from destruction.

When Yue heard something which sounded suspiciously like the chirping of birds, her mouth watered; causing large droplets to fall on many of the dead Konoha-nin. Three seconds later, Kakashi rebounded off of Yue with a few dead nerves in his hand.

Infuriated that the dead were being treated so disrespectfully; Hebi Orochimaru glared at Yue. After a moment of contemplation, he withdrew a snake from his long sleeves and threw it at Yue as he would a javelin.

The snake stood no chance against Yue. It simply rebounded off of her and began silently screaming. While its mouth was open, it hit Orochimaru in the head and injects its venom into him; changing his own psychological and physiological make-up.

Angered that one of his greatest co-students was injured, Ne Danzou threw an exploding kunai at Yue. Unfortunately, another shinobi took that moment to sneak behind the Kyuubi and throw a kunai at her. The kunai of the unnamed shinobi passed straight through her, and hit Danzou's kunai at the tip immediately after he had turned to the side to walk smugly towards his best friend.

Danzou lost the use of the right side of his body.

Nara Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the Kyuubi and began to jog around it in circles while thinking up a plan. "Maybe Gai and I could…"

At that exact moment, an exploding note went off nearby, and a piece of shrapnel bounced off of multiple objects and hit Shikaku in the head. Due to the friction of the air; the shrapnel did not go through his head. It simply lodged itself into his cerebrum. After blinking for a few moments, he muttered, "Troublesome."

It was at that moment that Namikaze Minato made a great mistake – he angered his wife when his son's head was sticking out.

"He's got blond hair!" Tsunade stated when she saw the head.

"I don't care, hurry up!" Minato yelled. Kushina slowly turned her eyes towards Minato.

"Minato-kun… What was that?"

"I need to seal the Kyuubi in our son so that he can either be regarded as a hero or socially ostracized because I was the only person dumb enough to _do the right thing!_" Minato replied.

Conveniently, at that moment, Naruto finally exited… the region between his mother's legs, and Minato grabbed the boy and cut the umbilical cord; spraying blood into Tsunade's face.

A second after Minato left with the newly-named Naruto, Kushina's heart rate flat-lined. Tsunade was too busy hyperventilating to do anything.

Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, poked her head through the door and watched the scene in confusion. Since she was still a child, she was unable to do anything to help Kushina, so she went to the person she _could_ help. Tsunade.

After the blood was wiped off of Tsunade, Kushina had already regained her heartbeat by performing CPR with a shadow clone, which was extremely lucky for her considering Tsunade's abrupt departure 30 seconds later.

Minato sighed and began to form hand-seals. He quickly thrust his hand upon the ground with a mutter of, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. (Summoning Technique)" **and a large toad appeared beneath him.

"Minato?" The toad muttered. "Why'd you summon me? I thought you swore off drinking after the time with the monkey and –"

"No!" Minato hurriedly cut the toad off. "Gamabunta-sama, I need your help to stall the Kyuubi!"

Gamabunta eyed the Kyuubi for a moment. He shook his head and frowned. "I swear, her mother is going to have my head on a platter for this," He muttered.

As soon as Gamabunta entered the battlefield, Yue stopped moving, and grinned. "Bunta-otooji!""

Gamabunta sighed wistfully. "Yeah, listen, kid. You attacked Konoha and now we have to seal you."

"I didn't do anything!" She cried. "These bad people were stopping me from retrieving Ant-san's ball!"

"I'll bet there's a fine story behind that," Gamabunta muttered.

**"Shiki Fūjin!" **Minato cried out.

The Shinigami appeared behind him, and it's spectral arm moved through Minato's stomach. Minato winced in pain and accidently dropped little Naruto on his head. After a nervous chuckle, Minato picked Naruto up and cradled him within his hands. "Ah, kiddo, I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage! Just like your old man, the Yondaime!" Minato cried loudly.

At that exact moment, Yue disappeared, and a set of intricate runes appeared on Naruto's stomach.

Gamabunta sighed and muttered. "Geez, I'm surprised the Shinigami didn't bitch about this. After all, he's sealing his own daughter…"

The spectral arm which was pulling back from Minato suddenly stopped halfway. **"What?"**

Gamabunta's eyes widened. "N-nothing!"

**"I sealed my own daughter?! Inside **_**this**_**?!" **The incorporeal Shinigami's voice was full of outrage. For a few moments, it decided on a punishment. **"I have decided… This mortal, Namikaze Minato shall be claimed by me. Immediately."**

Minato put up his free hand defensively. "Woah, dude, I'm not gay…"

**"In exchange for his soul," **The Shinigami continued as if Minato had never spoken, **"I will spare the boy and you."**

Gamabunta sighed when Minato suddenly dropped down dead and little Naruto hit his head once more. "I just had to open my big mouth…" Suddenly, another idea struck him. "Wait, why didn't he notice his own daughter?"

_It seemed that a few different circumstances in one tragedy would change a lot, yet keep many events the same._

_How amusing._

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Most of the reasons for screwed up personalities are head trauma. Really, you try thinking of a better idea when you're hurrying up so you have enough time to take a shower.**

**Well, let me know your opinion, and etc.**

**FYI: Oretachi no Sadame Ch 25 (?) is still under construction. I had a brief "HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO END?!" crisis. Apparently, it's important to plan before you write.**

**I wish I'd gotten that memo.**

**- TD Sugoi  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Fuin no Chikara

**So, yeah. It's been like what, a week? Oh well.I'm here, to inform you, of something extremely epic. I have done what no man has... No, wait. It's been done.**

**I've made a writing challenge. Taken straight off of my profile:**

**"_Writing Challenge #1: Hitoko Naruto (Naruto Lightman)_**

_Naruto meets Cal Lightman, and Cal takes Naruto under his wing; teaching him how to read people with a glance. Naruto will no longer be dense, and he'll be decently strong since Cal works with Ibiki in T & I. Any pairing except NaruHina. NaruSaku is fine depending on how you go about it. If you can manage a Naruto/FemKyuubi, then you're a hero. Simple as that._

_Notice how there's barely any constraints there? It's called freedom. I know, in this day and age?! What the hell am I thinking ;)**"**_

_**So, yeah. I hope somebody takes me up on this, it'd be really epic. I'd do it myself, but... y'know. I've got about 9 stories in reserve for once I'm done with OnS.**_

_**Which, by the way, has a new chapter coming out soon.**_

_**I know that I haven't achieved my usual avg of 4,000 words with this chapter, but I've decided to put quality over quantity (for this story, atleast). **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

Different Circumstances Chapter 1: Fuin no Chikara; the Power of Seals**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a weary man. Yesterday, his successor, Namikaze Minato, sacrificed himself to seal away the Kyuubi no Kitsune, murderer of thousands. Now, lying contently in a cradle within his office was Minato's son, Naruto.

Hiruzen had to decide just _what_ to do with young Naruto. Already he could sense the influx of paperwork, demanding Naruto's death, enslavement, incarceration and various other unfavourable scenarios. _Then_, he had to think about Naruto's remaining family, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, who was still alive – no thanks to his pupil, Senju Tsunade.

"You're just like your father," Hiruzen deadpanned to the baby, who gurgled happily; his cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just like your father…"

Hiruzen looked back down at the sheet in his hand which held the history of Namikaze Naruto. After a moment of thought, Hiruzen wearily sighed, and began to black out certain parts of the sheet; including Naruto's parentage.

Thirty seconds later, the name Namikaze was replaced by Uzumaki. After staring sorrowfully at the sheet, he muttered, "This must be done. For the good of the village."

The Sandaime left his newly retaken office.

Fifteen minutes later, the shadows themselves seemed to move, and the door to the Sandaime's office opened and closed an inch. A shadow seemed to creep towards Naruto's crib, and a black-haired man with a crazed smile appeared in front of him.

His kunai glinted from the brief amount of light let through by the windows, and he brought it down with both hands.

At that exact moment, Naruto turned in his sleep, and instead of having his chest stabbed, he was stabbed in his arm. Due to his small size, though, the kunai went through his arm, lung and just barely touched his heart.

The assailant spat in disgust. "Damn demon," He muttered. He brought his kunai up once more. "Just die!"

There was a flash of red, and everything went dark for the assassin. Hiruzen slowly cleaned the kunai which had pierced Naruto's lung, and watched, saddened, as little Naruto bled out from the gaping hole in his arm.

"I should've been faster…" He murmured sadly.

At that point, since the universe had already decided that dull moments had no right to exist, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina walked in on Sarutobi. Luckily for him, he was blocking poor little bleeding Naruto from sight. Hopefully securing his village's best interests, of course.

Since Hiruzen turned around just as Kushina strode in, he failed to notice the faint traces of red chakra which were quickly sealing the wounds.

_Naruto gurgled happily and stared at the giant fox. Yue tilted her head to the side and stared right back at him. After a moment, she nodded sagely and picked him up with her teeth and brought him into the cage._

_ At that moment, the cage sealed, and Yue could've sworn she heard that weird piece of paper (dubbed 'Paper-chan') yell, "Damn it! Why was I so slow?!"_

_ Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Yue gently drop him onto a fuzzy tail and he quickly grabbed onto it and managed to bury himself in the fur. When he'd established his place; he looked like he had red back hair. Naruto nuzzled his cheek against the tail; causing Yue to giggle. "He's so cute!" She cried. "I wonder what his name is…" Yue paused thoughtfully, and then nodded to herself. "I shall now call you Ant-kun."_

_ Naruto stopped nuzzling the tail, and cocked his head to the side. After a moment, Yue blinked. "You're Naruto-kun, then?"_

_ Little Naruto gurgled and climbed up her tail. After a few moments of lying there, he began to feel sleepy._

_ "I'll still call you Ant-kun," Yue muttered obstinately as she felt her own eyes droop. Her last words before sleeping were, "Okaa-chan…"_

_ Somehow, through a (possibly unintentional) screw-up of the Shinigami, time simply didn't pass within Naruto's head._

_ "Chan is a term of endearment," Yue stated._

_ Naruto blinked._

_ "Yes, I know I said the same thing about 'kun'."_

_ Silence._

_ "Alright, __fine__! I'll stop treating you like a baby," Yue muttered._

_ Naruto gave her a toothless grin (which was quite easy, considering his lack of teeth)._

_ "Big poopiehead," Yue grumbled lightly. In response, Naruto pulled on her fur. "Ah! I'll stop!" She cried while thrashing around. Incidentally, her thrashing caused one of her tails to hit the rather flimsy-looking piece of paper holding the bars closed._

_ Were Yue __not__ a child, she would have wondered how a piece of paper could possibly manage such a feat. Then, she would have connected the dots and realized that logic was probably nonexistent in here. After that, she'd wonder __why__ logic was nonexistent, and she'd eventually learn that she's in Naruto's head…_

_ Or stomach?_

_ Okay, his body._

_ That or, she'd think that Ant-san was playing hide-and-go-seek with her, and Ant-kun was an innocent bystander. It was a rather fun game, though Ant-san always found her before she could find him. Ant-san also seemed to complain every time she nuzzled him or prodded him._

_ She wondered why._

_ But, the narrator digresses._

_ The little piece of paper suddenly exploded in a plume of smoke, and Yue quickly turned her body towards it; causing one of her tails to hit a wall with tremendous force. "Ah!" Yue cried in pain, and she stared morosely at her tail, which had a rather large red bruise on it._

_ Which begged the question: how the hell did she know the bruise was red?_

_ Ah, right. Her skin and fur was red too._

_ "I got a boo-boo!" Yue complained._

_ The blond man who'd appeared from that plume of smoke suddenly felt very awkward. "I'm…sorry…?"_

_ "Okaa-chan says that kissing boo-boos makes them go away!" Yue stated._

_ "Okay…" He nodded, not getting the point. By then, little Naruto had climbed onto Yue's head, and was stroking her ears._

_ Yue was reminded of that rather plump rabbit that Okaa-chan had once brought her for being such a good little – No! Bad Yue! Okaa-chan said never to speak about it again!_

_ Although, that could have had something to do with the fact that the rabbit was hairless… and looked similar to the blond man standing close-by._

_ Once again, if Yue weren't an adolescent, Konoha wouldn't have been attacked, Naruto would probably be a bumbling idiot who wanted to be Hokage, and the Yondaime – who had a ramen addiction the size of his wife's temper – would actually be leading a village during a time of peace._

_ Thank god Yue was a – very, very cute and clueless – little girl._

_ Also, thank god pedophiles didn't have vans and candy in which they could use to prey on children. Her sweet tooth was _not_ to be trifled with._

_ "It's your fault!" Yue cried, glaring at the blond man; who suddenly paled. "Since Okaa-chan isn't here, you have to kiss my boo-boo!"_

_ "Uh…" He trailed off rather unsurely. "You know, this isn't what I signed up for when I agreed to be Hokage. I mean, my oath said that in the case of my willing capture, I wouldn't do whatever the hell my 'prisoner' said, but if my capturer was a demon…"_

_ The Yondaime Hokage suddenly paled. "Were my capturer a demon, I'd have to listen to its every demand…"_

_ The piece-of-paper-turned-Hokage groaned, and slowly – very slowly – walked to Yue, quickly kissed her tail, and disappeared behind the bars in less than 5 seconds._

_ Yue grinned toothily, making her look rather malicious despite the missing tooth. She grabbed little Naruto – who Minato still hadn't noticed – with one of her tails and placed him on the ground. As soon as she put him down (gently), he looked at her, and his big… blue… eyes… widened comically. The small tear was the clincher._

_ "He's so cute!" She gushed, and she quickly curled against him and closed her eyes._

_ Naruto snuggled into her, and her lips formed a small smile. Ant-kun helped her forget about Okaa-chan's absent… absince… abstinence?_

_ Ironically, the Shinigami had spent a lot of time taking cold showers after Yue was born. Considering current situations, he'd probably spend a lot of time sleeping in the garden (which was full of wailing souls) as well._

_ Minato blinked. "I feel strangely unloved," He muttered. After a moment, he turned back into the sheet of paper which – rather unnecessarily – held the gates together, and he pretended that nothing happened._

_ "Owkwaa-chan…" Naruto muttered._

"Sarutobi-san, do you know where my son is?" Kushina asked as she worriedly wrung her hands.

Hiruzen inwardly winced at what would happen if he told her. "I'm afraid that Naruto-kun…"

Kushina's eyes widened as he trailed off, and she seemed horrified. "No! I refuse to believe that my Naruto-chan would be killed so easily!"

"Ku—"

"Owkwaa-chan…" Naruto muttered.

Kushina's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Hiruzen replied cautiously.

"It sounded a lot like 'Okaa-chan,' didn't it, Sarutobi-san?" Kushina asked; her voice dripping with sweetness. Despite himself, Hiruzen shuddered. When a woman sounded like that, you were either very lucky, or very, _very_ screwed.

Ironically, sometimes the two meant the same thing.

Kushina shoved past Hiruzen and saw a little boy with bright blond hair and whiskers on each cheek. "He looks a lot like his father," Kushina murmured.

"Indeed," Hiruzen replied. After a moment of silence, Hiruzen slowly spoke up again, "You know that you can't keep him."

Kushina whirled towards Hiruzen, and glared at him. "He is _my son!_" She hissed. "I love him, and I won't let Konoha take another person from me because of their selfishness."

"If this is because of—"

"No, it's _not_ because you idiots chose to keep your own ninja inside of Konohagakure no Sato while Uzugakure no Sato _burned to the fucking ground_!" Kushina yelled.

Amazingly enough, the yell didn't awaken Naruto. Though it did cause one of the sleeping ANBU to suddenly jerk awake and fall on the floor. The ANBU coughed slightly and slid his hand through his grey hair, then hid back in the shadows again.

"Kushina-san, it was Minato-kun's wish that Naruto would grow up in Konoha," Hiruzen stated.

"Why?" She snorted. "So that he can be ostracized like I was?"

"Kushina-san, I won't let you take him from here," Hiruzen said in a steely voice.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and grabbed Naruto. "You would kill a mother for her child?"

"I have done worse," Hiruzen replied. He made to grab Naruto, but was stopped when a red barrier sprung up where Hiruzen's hand would have grabbed Naruto. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Red…? The Kyuubi!"

Kushina personally didn't care. She knew that in her state, she couldn't take on the Sandaime. Especially not when she had to protect Naruto-chan, and gods be damned, she'd protect him with all she had. Even if this power was provided by her husband's murderer.

Pushing herself past the still-shocked Hokage, Kushina frowned slightly. She knew that she had to leave Konoha for Naruto's safety, but where?

As soon as Kushina reached the gates of the Namikaze mansion, she frowned. Judging by Hiruzen's shock, she had two minutes at the most. The objective was to get Naruto the hell out of Konoha as fast as possible.

Kushina frowned as she fingered a tri-pronged kunai. Minato _had_ worked on teaching her the Hiraishin…

_"Why do I get the feeling I just screwed somebody over?" A conspicuous sheet of paper murmured._

Kushina let out a quick prayer to god, the Shinigami, and whichever Kami had decided to listen to her. Then, cradling Naruto protectively in both her arms, she concentrated.

When she'd been out on a mission, she chose to leave a marker at Nami no Kuni so that she'd have something to fall back on. Now if she could just get it to work…

Without warning, Naruto disappeared, and Kushina's eyes widened in fear. She clutched her heart and slowly exhaled. _"I have to get him!"_

Kushina then did one of the most reckless things she'd done to date. She used Shunshin to move to Nami no Kuni.

Of course, she had an extremely large chakra capacity. So why was this so reckless?

Shunshin no Jutsu takes up 20-30% of the user's current available chakra. While it seemed like a small loss, it was in fact _extremely_ dumb. Especially when you're running from an entire hidden village.

Oh well.

Luckily for her, ANBU deployment was _kind of_ slow, since Hiruzen decided to give all shinobi (save his personal guard) a day off for mourning the dead. Today was, for all intents and purposes, the best time to get the hell in or out of Konoha without detection.

As soon as Kushina had made it three quarters of the way to the border of Hi no Kuni (going in the direction of Iwagakure no Sato rather than Nami no Kuni) she was intercepted by Hiruzen; the presence she had felt.

"Going to Iwa with Minato's son, Kushina?" Hiruzen shook his head remorsefully. "You truly want his death, don't you?"

"I'm sorry; did the colorblind pot just call the kettle black?" Kushina snarled.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "I liked you, Kushina-san. I truly did. Though, you go too far. You're a threat to my village as you are. I'm afraid you're forcing me to do something I really… do not… want… to… do."

"Bite me," Kushina hissed.

Hiruzen shook his head sorrowfully, but just as he was about to attack her; he saw double and lunged at the wrong counterpart.

Kushina blinked, then shrugged; hightailing it to Nami no Kuni so she could find Naruto-chan.

A red-furred vulpine smirked slightly when it saw Hiruzen fall down to the ground and groan. _"This is as far as I can interfere… The rest must happen."_

As soon as Kushina had reached the location which held the marker, she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Naruto asleep and unharmed. She quickly gathered him into her arms, and felt her strength leaving her. Using the last of her strength, she huddled into a tree; hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't be found.

_"Oh crap," Minato muttered. "I think I'll have to somehow teach the kid sealing…"_

_ He turned back into a human and frowned while watching Naruto, who was still nested in Yue's fur. After a moment of thought, an idea struck him. "Perhaps… Instead of teaching Naruto directly…"_

Kushina groaned when the sun shone into her eyes; unwilling to give up the comfortable bed. Suddenly, she was jolted awake. If she was in a bed, then that would have to mean…

Kushina opened her left eye just a crack, and noticed the leaf symbol on the wall. She inwardly cursed. It seemed that she'd have to escape again.

Just as Kushina had that thought; she felt as if a bolt of lightning had made its way down her spine. Not in the good way.

Come to think of it, it reminded her of that incident with Hiruzen and the monkey…

Either way, she was in immense pain after thinking about leaving Konoha. Ah, a loyalty seal. How fucking great.

"I'm afraid you've forced my hand, Kushina-san," Hiruzen spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Y'know," She coughed slightly, "this reminds me of that time you got that monkey–"

Hiruzen immediately cut her off, "Since Naruto-kun seems to know that you're his mother, you'll have to take care of him. Consider this your mission. You can't leave Konoha, or tell him about the seal you've undoubtedly noticed." Hiruzen walked out of the room, but paused in the doorway. "Oh, and Kushina-san? If he proves to be a threat to Konoha, you'll have to eliminate him."

Kushina clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. _"I need to get rid of this fucking seal!"_

She heard crying coming from what seemed to be a crib and she got up; wincing all the while. Apparently, the person who retrieved her had decided that she wasn't worth a safe trip back.

Atleast Minato helped her with a 'chastity seal,' so to speak. That took a load off of her mind.

Still… It surprised her that Hiruzen acted so ferociously. He'd started acting like such a grandfather after Minato became Hokage.

Then again… ninja _did_ live on deception. It pained her to know that her son would have to live and grow up in this world. That's probably how her parents felt when she decided to prank them until they allowed her to become a ninja.

…

On second thought, maybe not.

Kushina rubbed her left shoulder and frowned. _That_ was where the seal was kept. The bastard had deliberately kept it out in plain view.

_Minato frowned slightly, and turned back into his 'human form'. If things had gone according to plan, he wouldn't have been able to do this. He had planned to seal the yang side of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of Naruto, and make the other half inaccessible. In retrospect, that probably wouldn't have worked. Looking back at his seal, it would be impossible due to a small mistake he made in the seal._

_ Thank god the Shinigami interfered, otherwise Naruto would have the evil half of the Kyuubi sealed within him. Granted, having the entire Kyuubi sealed inside of him wasn't necessarily the best option, but it was better than a completely evil Kyuubi._

_ Although, _now_ that he'd seen the Kyuubi… its mannerisms were extremely similar to that of a naïve child. So, that could only mean one of two things._

_ The Kyuubi __was__ a child. That was the easiest conclusion to make._

_ Yet at the same time, it was also possible that the Kyuubi knew nothing but destruction._

_ Still, what were the chances of that._

_ "Hey," Minato cleared his throat slightly. Yue raised her head drowsily and looked at him. "Want to see something cool?"_

_ Minato held up an explosive tag he'd made. One of the things he'd rather not think about was how the tag would react in Naruto's head…_

_ Oh, wait, this was his stomach. Well, there was no problem then. A little stomach-ache wouldn't hurt him. Much._

_ "Yeah!" Yue grinned._

_ Minato nodded, and inconspicuously sent some of Yue's chakra into the exploding tag. He quickly crumpled it up and threw it away, and the piece of paper exploded. Minato turned back to his audience and grinned._

_ Yue was gaping. "Wow… That's just like what Otou-san does when he's angry! Ne, can you show me how?"_

_ Minato nodded. "Hook, line and sinker," He muttered._

Kushina pulled her hand away from Naruto when he burped, and smoke came out of his mouth.

"What the hell…?" She muttered. "That'd only happen if you swallowed an extremely low-grade explosive tag! Hell, only Minato knows how to make those!" As if those words struck a chord in her, she paused. "Nah, it couldn't be. That's about as possible as Sarutobi-temee and another monkey…"

Meanwhile, a monkey walked up to Hiruzen, and he blinked. "Did Kushina send it to me…?"

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the monkey; throwing it at the wall. The monkey screeched and pushed off the wall to tackle him. Hiruzen quickly ducked, and watched as it flew out of the open door. Hiruzen sighed in relief.

"Thank god…"

Suddenly, the monkey burst through the door and tackled Hiruzen. Hiruzen threw him at the wall again, and it bounced off of the wall and stuck to Hiruzen's face.

"Damn it!" Hiruzen grunted; his mouth open slightly. His eyes widened when the monkey started to… release its bladder, and he quickly threw the monkey at whatever the hell was closest to him.

Hiruzen coughed and spluttered on his paperwork, and his eyes widened when he noticed the monkey.

The damn thing had crapped all over his paperwork! "Nooooo!" Hiruzen wailed

"Why do I feel as if somebody just got a fraction of what they deserve?" Kushina mused.

She shrugged after a moment, and picked up Naruto. He cuddled closer to her, and she smiled slightly.

"You're my little ball of sunshine, aren't you?" She cooed. "Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

Naruto giggled slightly, and she smirked. "It's you and me against the world, Naruto-chan… You and me against the world…"

She walked to the Namikaze mansion as quickly and stealthily as possible. She was personally amazed by how quiet Naruto was. All of her friends had told her that babies were generally noisy to the point of insanity.

She counted herself lucky.

Kushina stopped in front of the gates of her house, and wiped some of her blood on a seal.

She frowned when they didn't react. "What the hell…?" She muttered.

_"Ah crap, I forgot to un-key Sarutobi from the mansion," Minato mused. "Oh well."_

She frowned after a moment, and sighed. It seemed that she and Naruto would have to live in an apartment. If only she had some of Minato's blood…

Kushina's gaze suddenly flitted towards Naruto. There was still some caked blood on him from the assassin…

She carefully and gently scraped some off, and placed it on the seal. Kushina smiled in relief when it opened, and she quickly went inside.

As soon as Kushina was inside, she used some of Naruto's leftover blood to un-key Hiruzen from the house, and to key herself in. With a sigh, Kushina quickly placed Naruto in the crib which she and Minato had painstakingly bought for him.

As soon as she shut the door, Kushina slumped against it; the strain of the past week coming back to her. "Minato…" She muttered. "It's him and I against the world… what can I do?"

Tears began to stream down her face. "Minato-kun... I miss you," She sobbed. "Please, wherever you are... Help us... Help Naruto-chan..."

To Be Continued.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is as good as my previous chapter, simply because this one hasn't had any proofreading. Although, I've spent over 3 hours on this. Which is a lot, since it usually takes me 2hrs to write 4,000 words. This is only 3,719 fyi.**

**Originally, I was thinking of having Kushina die quickly. Then I thought of her and Naruto going to Nami no Kuni and staying there forever. Then I thought about Kushina being teleported by the Hiraishin, but not Naruto.**

**Finally, I decided on the outcome. Naruto would be transported by the Hiraishin (she didn't know it, so she accidentally sent Naruto with it, but not herself) and then Kushina would rush to get him. Finally, she would catch up to him, and they'd be captured.**

**For the sake of the story, I decided that Kushina would be unconsciously captured.**

**As to why she hadn't been grieving Minato that entire time... She was in shock. Notice how she collapsed and started sobbing after everything was over? Yeah.**

**Anyways, ideas are welcomed. If you can send me a story to read (100,000 words or more that's good) within 1hr, I'll love you. I'm going on a trip, so I need to put some stories on my iPod to read.**

**Laterz  
**


	3. AN and Chapter 2

**Below the line is the chapter (and the A/N I wrote while writing the chapter). Anyways, I'm not going to post anything for a while. What a shame, eh? I was even working on a really hot Naru/fItachi story which I was gonna post on Christmas...**

**Why am I not going to post for a while? Well, y'see, my dad passed away while I was on the computer. Considering I was the only one home, I feel kinda guilty, and I've lost the will to do _anything_ on my computer. Anything.**

**Unless it's talking to my friend about what a horrible son/person I was/am.**

**Anyways, the partially-completed chapter is down here. I held off on finishing it (when he was alive) because I wasn't sure if I wanted to cover his entire childhood, or up 'till Pein's invasion when Naruto turned all 8-tails on his ass. I'm sure you can guess (after reading) what I planned for that point; which was when the true plot began. Oh well.**

**_R.I.P. Dad..._  
**

**

* * *

Woah… Naruto/Naruko is kinda hot… What kind of sick freak am I becoming?**

… **Don't answer that.**

**To those of you who haven't caught on… Yue doesn't have a human form yet. That'll make things interesting, huh? 'Cuz then, if they fall in love before she gets one, it's platonic love. (that's the right word, right?)**

"Aw, fucking hell," Kushina muttered as she felt a splinter enter her foot. She blinked all of a sudden and looked at Naruto, who was staring at her with wide eyes from his crib. "Meh, he's just a kid, not like he knows half of what I'm saying. I mean, it's not as if he knows what a douche, bitch or retard is…"

She still couldn't shake the feeling, though, that his eyes were accusing her of something…

_**Different Circumstances Chapter 2: Sanjou! Utsu! Nigete, Uzumaki Naruto!**_

_**He Appears! He Strikes! Run, Uzumaki Naruto!**_

"Aww, he's so cute," Kushina gushed when Naruto fell again. He sniffed a little, and Kushina was worried he was going to cry. Then, he gave the ground a petulant glare, and attempted to rise again. Kushina nearly squealed when she saw Naruto's resolve to stand up for the first time. "He'll be pulling pranks in no time!" Kushina cried joyfully. Naruto slowly rose from the ground, and she watched with trepidation. Just as Naruto was about to rise all the way, he unceremoniously farted, and landed on the ground.

Kushina groaned, "Ewww…"

Naruto stared at her, as if he was saying, "So what?"

Kushina suddenly frowned. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and she needed somebody to look after Naruto…

At that point, Jiraiya walked into the room. He'd actually remembered about Kushina's appointment! Maybe he'd have a chance to bond with the little tyke, and corrupt him!

"Maybe I can get Mikoto-chan to look after him," Kushina mused. "I'm sure he'd get along well with that kid… Itako? Itachi?" Kushina blinked. She wasn't even sure if her best friend's kid was a male or female.

That was just sad.

"How about me, Kushina-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina blinked. "How'd you even get in here?"

"Bah, I helped Minato work on the seals. Of course I'd be able to come in," Jiraiya snorted. "I'm sure that we'll get along well!"

Kushina bit her lip apprehensively. Jiraiya _had_ raised Minato when he was a kid… "Alright, fine…"

_---Next Day---_

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. The kid pulled a disappearing act that was freaking impossible! He was a Sannin, damn it! "How the hell did you do that?"

Naruto grinned and turned towards Jiraiya, who hesitantly smiled back.

"_Ah, this shit's good," The Shinigami muttered as he exhaled some smoke._

"_Could you not smoke in my son's stomach, Shinigami-sama…?" Minato muttered. "Speaking of which, why are you even here?"_

"_Does a father need a reason to visit his daughter? Oh, and you can call me Shin."_

"_What daug—" Minato paled. "What the hell?"_

"_Yeah, she was really scary when she just grew up…" Shin muttered. "I swear, she was like one of your Jōnin. As soon as I turned my back, and her mother left…" He shuddered. "These kids are freaking scary I tell ya."_

"_Yeah," Minato chuckled. "That's probably why I agreed to go. Kushina-chan would kill me if the kid pulled that, and I had to take care of Itachi once. That kid has a mischievous streak you wouldn't think exists…"_

_Naruto chose that moment to pop into his own head, and crawl towards Yue, who woke up as soon as he tugged on her fur. "Ow!" She yelped. "Don't tug!"_

_Naruto pouted. She glared at him, and tried to pick him up by the scruff of his neck using her teeth._

_Naruto did something which made Minato and Shin gape. When her maw opened, he placed his hands between her jaws and kept them open._

_The two of them battled for ground; Naruto trying to open them fully, and Yue trying to close hers._

"_Holy crap…" Minato muttered._

"_They cancel each other out…" Shin muttered. "Minato, your kid's marrying mine…"_

"_Alright…" Minato replied breathlessly._

"I just got the urge to kick Minato's ass," Kushina muttered at the doctor's office. "Ah, cold!" She hissed.

* * *

"A rule…" Mizuki cackled gleefully, "A rule that only you can't be told about!"

"What kind of rule is that?!" Naruto yelled; near-invisible fury flashing in his eyes.

"The rule… that nobody is allowed to tell you that _you are the Kyuubi no Yoko!_" Mizuki yelled; waiting for Naruto's breakdown. Then, hopefully some tears, a nice sob story and a happy ending (for him) which didn't involve him getting thrown into jail and then subsequently escaping. "You killed Iruka's parents, and destroyed the village!"

Naruto froze in place; his eyes wide. "I…" He shook his head. "No, that's impossible… I would atleast know…" He muttered.

A glint of steel approaching him at high speeds caught his attention, but Naruto was still too shocked to move out of the way.

_"So there's no transfer of knowledge between the two of them…" Minato mused. Suddenly, he paled. "So I just spent 14 years teaching a demon how to escape from prison? Oh shit…"_

At that point, Naruto remembered vague emotions. _Warmth_ and _comfort_. _Love_ and _longing_… _Loneliness_ and _joy_…

_"I refuse to give up," Naruto's voice echoed throughout his mindscape. "I won't rest… until I find those emotions again! Until I can take Okaa-chan out of this damned hellhole!" His thoughts seemed to pause while he thought of something suitable to say. "Hm… Believe me? Believe her…? Oh! Believe it!"_

_ Minato hummed approvingly, and looked at the still-sleeping figure of Yue. She cracked open an eye, and a light smile adorned her gigantic maw. After years of this, he stopped wondering how the hell that worked._

Almost as if working on instinct, Naruto's hands formed seals for a jutsu that he was – at the best – subpar with. "Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)," Naruto muttered softly.

In an instant, Naruto was replaced with the shuriken which had been flying towards him.

"Naarrruuuutttoooo!!!!" Iruka yelled as he crashed into the ground. Iruka's mouth was unceremoniously filled with dirt; which he spat out. "Damn it Naruto, why couldn't you let me have that dramatic, heartfelt moment?!"

Naruto paused mid-step, causing him to crash to the ground. "Damn it! I don't believe it!" Naruto's cries were muffled through the dirt. He twisted his ankle.

Iruka's eyes twitched. For some reason, the words 'believe it,' made him want to strangle Naruto, kill puppies, and throw Sasuke down into the Valley of the End, effectively killing him. Or making him a sitting duck for pedophiles; which was somewhat ironic, considering Sasuke's hair was often said to be shaped like a duck's ass.

In the trees, Kushina sighed. She really just wanted to let Naruto run off with the damn scroll, but the damn seal kept sending a jolt down her spine. Regardless of the fact that the scroll was fucking made by her husband, and was _technically_ an heirloom.

God, she almost wanted to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto – provided he'd survive, of course – and set it free on that damned village. Interestingly enough, that thought wasn't harmful intent against the village for some reason.

With a shrug, Kushina simply threw a kunai into Mizuki's skull. She never liked the bastard anyways. Any ninja who talked during combat was _asking_ to die. Unless talking was part of some elaborate distraction.

But _no_, shinobi these days just had to be flashy. It was always Suiton this, or Katon that. Nobody ever thought to simply use Futon to make the target bleed out from an artery, or to use Raiton to paralyze somebody.

Which reminded her, she _really_ had to get on Kakashi's case for Chidori and Raikiri. Why in the hell would he call them 'assassination jutsu'? They could be clearly heard from a mile away, and that obviously took out all the surprise.

With a slight bonk on the head to remind herself to concentrate, Kushina vanished using the Shunshin. For some reason, she still screwed up with the Hiraishin, and only parts of her could move.

Luckily, she'd only lost a fingernail or two… But they were damn good fingernails! Perfectly manicured, cut and polished! Though, she stopped practicing after an errant dream in which her head was the only part left behind, and she became a talking head. How would she take care of Naruto-kun like that?! After all, it's impossible to reattach your head and survive after it's been severed.

Naruto smirked when he saw the kunai flying towards Mizuki's skull. A puff of smoke appeared behind Mizuki's corpse, and Naruto collapsed.

"Oi, Naruto?" Iruka shook the blond once he'd gotten up.

"So am I genin material, sensei?" Naruto asked weakly.

_The best ninja is the one who can lie to himself._

"Of course, Naruto," Iruka grinned. "Come on, let's go eat some ramen!"

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto whooped enthusiastically.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for you to find out this way," Hiruzen stated; a small ring of smoke exiting his mouth along with his pipe.

"Find out what, Jiji?" Naruto cocked his head inquisitively. "I mean, it's obvious that Mizuki was lying."

Hiruzen was about to reply, when he paused. This _did_ work in his favour… if Naruto believed that he wasn't the container, then the angst wouldn't come, and the Kyuubi had a smaller chance of breaking out. Still… His powers as a Jinchūriki would be a great asset for Konoha… "I'm afraid you truly do hold the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze. _"The Kyuubi…? That huge destructive force?"_

_ Yue preened her tail._

_ "That's not possible, though. The only thing close to that size would be… Yue-chan. She's too awesome to be so evil, anyways! Jiji must be lying to me for some reason! They're all lying to me!"_

* * *

Jiraiya pushed Naruto off of the cliff, and Naruto's eyes widened as he fell down. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled. He tried to grab onto the surrounding rocks, but it was _far_ too wet to manage anything. Naruto hissed in annoyance, and tried to gather as much chakra as he could.

"It's not enough…" Naruto muttered. He focussed deeper within himself, and found an ocean of power. Naruto grabbed onto that ocean, and he forcefully pulled it out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)."

_Yue's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Shin, who'd come to visit again, frowned. "So the kid's started drawing on her power…"_

_ Yue whined, and her magnificent fur began to dull slightly. Shin winced as he watched her._

_ "Is there something wrong with her?" Minato asked._

_ "Soon, your son will have to choose," Shin stated quietly. "Between Yue and power…"_

* * *

"Alright, we'll try to control the Kyuubi's chakra again," Jiraiya stated. Naruto unnoticeably winced.

"Err… I thought it was bad for me to use it," Naruto said.

"Only if you lack control," Jiraiya replied. "Don't worry about it. I doubt anything you do could hurt me. After all, I _am_ a Sannin."

Naruto pursed his lips, but grabbed for that familiar mass of power. He drew from it slowly, and a cloak of red yoki enveloped him.

_Yue hissed. "What… Why does it hurt…?"_

Naruto felt a small pang in his heart, but ignored the familiar sensation. It happened every time he drew on the "Kyuubi's power," as Jiraiya liked to call it. Naruto still didn't believe him.

Soon, a tail grew from his tailbone, and Naruto's mind became fuzzy. After a few seconds, another tail grew, followed by a third.

_Power… You could have the ultimate power…_

Naruto's eyes widened and a new tail began to slowly form.

_All you have to do… is give up… Give up on bonds and love…

* * *

_

**That's about it. Incase you haven't read anything above, I'm not going to post anything for a while. Until I can come to terms with this. Sorryz.**


End file.
